This invention relates to operator mechanisms and more particularly to an operator for use in opening a gate.
Many forms of operator mechanisms for opening and closing slidably mounted gates have been proposed and implemented. Whereas these operator mechanisms have been generally satisfactory, they have suffered from one or more disadvantages. Specifically, the prior art sliding gate operator mechanisms have tended to be rather high maintenance units, particularly as regards the pulleys and belts commonly employed as the drive mechanism in these units. Further, the process of adjusting the operator mechanism to provide the desired movement to the associated gate and to provide the desired slippage when encountering an obstacle has been unduly complicated in the prior art units. Further, the prior art units have been relatively difficult to disconnect from the gate to allow manual operation of the gate in the event of power failure or malfunction of the gate operator. Further, the prior art units have presented a somewhat cluttered, aesthetically displeasing appearance, inconsistent with the otherwise aesthetically attractive environments in which they are commonly utilized.